To date, systems that allow information processing apparatuses to directly transfer files, such as audio data, image data, etc., between the processing apparatuses have been provided. These systems use short-distance wireless communication techniques, such as infrared communication, Bluetooth (a registered trademark), etc. In such a system, for example, cellular phones sometimes exchange photo data or email-address data with each other. Also, systems that allow information processing apparatuses located at distant places to exchange data with each other through a server connected to a network have been provided. In such a system, for example, users of information processing apparatuses, at remote locations, that are connected to a network sometimes play a same game with each other at the same time, chat with each other, or use an social networking service (SNS), etc.
Incidentally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-288394, there has been a system that sorts and manages character information operated by each client on a server in accordance with a communication distance between the client and the server, and restricts clients to be allowed to exchange messages in accordance with communication distances between the clients. Also, systems that allow individual personal computers wirelessly communicating with each other to share resources have been provided. As one of such systems, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-219961, a system is provided in which shared-screen information allowing access from another personal computer among display screens of the own personal computer is transmitted to the other personal computer, and a shared screen of the other personal computer is displayed in the other-screen display area changing its area size in accordance with a mutual distance.
However, in related-art systems, it is not possible for information processing apparatuses to share resources, such as memories, file systems, etc. Also, it is for information processing apparatuses at remote locations to exchange data with each other through a server, and thus it is not possible for information processing apparatuses to exchange data using only a network without going through a server.